why do we part?
by silverbluehues
Summary: *RECHECKED AND REPOSTED* I'm very sorry for all the mistakes, please read again if you want a better view.


**Why do we part?**  


**Another silly(??) oneshot. (Rechecked and reposted.)**

  
-----------------  
**Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters I'm a broke.  
-----------------  
  
"_" speech  
  
'_' thoughts  


_ actions

(_) my short speeches  
  
*** change of scene or time.  
  
-----------------  
  
**Summary**:(no summary actually)  


Sorry for so many mistakes. I should've checked them, but I can't read well from monitor.

  
Another oneshot, this fic is dedicated to all the Chun/Ryu lovers. and DON'T read THIS IF....if you DIDN'T LIKE the FIRST one.

  
**************

4th April, 2003 (yup, it's yesterday!)

6:24 AM, Brazil, Shadowlaw headquarters

The left hand struck the gut.

"SHIN.............." next, the right hand hit. 2 hits, 2 more to go.

"SHO-RYU-" he rose like the dragon he is, making another hit.

"KEN...." another last hit while in air.

Blue flames burned the body of the opponent. The second last hit scarred his chest and the last hit struck the head from below, so hard that the push of the force broke the opponent's spines.

Chun Li was relieved. By the look the attack Ryu performed, Bison is dead for good, there's no more to his evil deeds, not anymore.

Ryu landed softly on his foot. His whole body was bruised and cut....but it didn't matter, he's glad that he was able to keep a promise he made, he made to her.

He was also glad that his best friend Ken was alive. 

"Great job kid" Guile said

"Yeah Ryu! great job" Ken managed to say that.

"Ryu" Chun ran to him and gave him a tight breath taking hug.

Ken and many others smirked, 

Guile shook his head, 'it's about time they confess to eachother.'

"ow!" Ryu groaned.

"Oh!" Chun let go of him. "Did I hurt you?" 

"Ofcourse not!"

"I'm glad you're alright" a single tear fell from her eye.

"I'm glad I could keep that promise" he said

"You IDIOT, did you have to give your life for that stupid promise?" she yelled

"A promise is a promise!" he replied

"Now listen buster! If you do that again, I'm gonna put you in a lot worse condition than even Akuma can" she warned

The mention of Akuma hardened his face.

'Dammit! why do I have to call that murderer's name out of all?' she mentally blamed herself

Ryu lowered his head. He felt sad, the thought of his master came to him.

Chun Li, for a moment, thought that he was going to kiss her, afterall they were too close to eachother. She staggered backwards.

"Huh?" Ryu curiously noticed her movements.

"Err....hehe" Chun Li giggled and slightly blushed. She noticed that she was the center of everyone's attention.

Guile managed to stand up and turned to the other people. 

"Ok everybody, thanks for you help" Guile said "this time, with the help of MI6, Interpol and with all of your help, we're able to wipe out every major Shadowlaw bases and finally...we brought an end to the reign of Bison's terror."

"Thank you Zangief, for choosing the right side, thanks as well to Sagat and ofcourse thanks to all the others who fought to save the world." Guile continued.

Sagat bowed, "it's an honour to be with you"

Guile smiled

He managed to move and lie down beside Charlie. 

"Justice lasts forever" both showed thumbs up.

Chun Li sat on her knees, Ryu a sat down as well, he was worried about her, she had a hard hit on the head while in battle.

"Are you feeling fine?" Ryu asked

"No, I'm not, I've this very bad headache and I can't stand it." Chun Li managed to say.

He slowly spred his arms around her giving, her comfort. They took sometime and then left the place abandoned with hundreds or maybe thousands of dead bodies lying there.

**************

5th April, 2003 (yup, it's today!)

5:57 PM, American airforce base.

"So.....it's goodbye then..............." Ryu said

"Why do you have to leave so early?" Chun Li asked

"You know why...." Ryu said

"Still.....I want to hear it from you" she couldn't hold back her tears.

Ryu could see her sadness even though she used to be an expert in hiding her emotions.

"It's......" Ryu went wide-eyed 'do I really not know why I'm leaving? do I not know where I headed? he smiled yes! I know why I go on'

"I go on with this life because I want to find out what is in store for me" he said proudly 'at least I found a good reason for it....I think'

"........." Chun remained quiet, tears fell from her eyes. 

"Alright this is your life.....make your choice, why care about us?" she retorted

Ryu remained silent

***Flashback***

"Ryu, remember...your destiny awaits you" Ken said

Ryu said nothing.

"it's not the fight" Ken said

"huh!?" 

"she's an angel, stretching out her arms, waiting for you to hold, hold her forever" Ken said

"what do you mean?" Ryu asked

"You'll see" Ken smirked

"What would I do?" Ryu asked

"The life is yours.....the choice is yours" Ken replied "But......Ryu....don't be selfish and think about the others before you choose your destiny"

"What do you mean? Am I selfish?" Ryu asked angrily

"Sometimes..." Ken said

***End Flashback***

"Sometimes" Ryu murttered 

'Am I selfish? Do I not care for anyone else?' he mentally asked himself

***Flashback***

"Ryu....if you're off to a mission, do not look back, because if you do....you'll have to stay back." Gouken said

"But master, what if I look back and I can still go to the mission?" a young Ryu asked

"You can't." Gouken said

"Why?" he asked

Gouken smiled "you'll know why"

"And if you do look back......" Gouken took a deep breath

Ryu waited.

"Do not leave, you must stay there forever." Gouken said

"I don't understand Master" the young lad said

"You'll....when the time comes" Gouken said

Ryu remained confused. Millions of questions played inside his head.

"Remember.....the bravest thing will be to you look back" Gouken said

"Do you mean that I shouldn't hold onto the mission? Then what is the goal of my life?" Ryu asked

"To find the best challenge you can get" Gouken

"But challenges never end" Ryu said

"Challenges come and go, but...the biggest challenge for a warrior is what is waiting for you....." Gouken said

"Why?" Ryu asked "why is it the biggest challenge?"

"because it deals with your life, forever" Gouken relied.

"And the mission is a great challenge too, the choice is yours" Gouken said

***End Flashback***

'What did Sensei mean?'

"The choice is....mine?" Ryu muttered.

Ryu closed his eyes, he imagined Chun Li stretching out her hands, waiting for him to hold. 

Ryu turned away. 

"Master said to me that whenever you are on to a mission.....never look back" he said while his back was turned towards her.

He started walking away leaving a torned up woman from the inside of her heart.

As he walked, he asked himself 'what did master mean by my greatest challenge.....is what is waiting for me, does my destiny awaits me? Is it to her?'

As he thought, he walked further and further as the red sunset gave the sky a red glow.

"Should I look back?"

Chun Li cried helplessly, 'Ryu....turned his back on me.'

She closed her eyes for a long time.

She might be hearing things but she heard Ryu call "Chun Li"

She might be daydreaming, 'if this is a dream then let me stay this way'

She waited closing her eyes, waited to hear from him again.....but........would he call back?

-----------------

**Important**

Well.....this is the end.

But still, the choice is yours, if you like this ending....then it's fine with me.....but if you don't like this ending and want another one, then....Read on!

The **second ending **is** below** here.

-----------------

Chun Li waited, her eyes closed.....yet her tears fell, as if it rained.

She waited to hear from him, she wanted him to call her by her name.

She waited like it seemed forever to her.

She opened her eyes as she knelt down. She bent her head reaching her sight to the ground. 

She saw.................a familier shadow...... very familier indeed. 

She looked up.

"RYU!" she cried

"Master also said IF I do turn back" he smiled "then I mustn't leave and I'll have to stay there forever."

Chun Li ran to him.

He lifted her and circled in happiness and then brought her down and hugged her tightly so as to never let go.

As they let go off eachother, he slowly wiped the tears on her cheek with his right hand tumb.

She grabbed the hand, "I'll never let you go"

He leaned his head and rested her forhead against his "And neither will I"

They slowly came closer and shared their first kiss.

As they let go to take air, she took a glimse at him and then looked at the ground sadly.

"What's the matter?" Ryu asked

"There's only one thing you didn't tell me" Chun Li answered

"What's that?" he asked curiously

"Do....you love me?" she asked

He smiled sweetly. 

"What do you believe?" Ryu asked

"You do." she said

"I also believe that I love you too" he leaned for another kiss.

She smiled at him and then came closer..

The sun was almost down but whatever there was, it showed the natural beauty of the world and the two lovers standing on it.

"Good choice" said an old man who was alone, sitting in a far place from the Sun and it's planets.

Even though it was very far away and seemed to be away from our reach, Ryu heard it...but he didn't let go off the woman he loves...the passion deepened slowly and so was the night falling.....slowly 

-----------------

Sorry for such a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really short fic. 

I may make a pack of this 'why do we part?' oneshot If you like it, I'm gonna update another fic of the term 'why do we part'

To DA: that was an oneshot, so...no next morning! 


End file.
